rezerofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Paradisus-Paradoxum
Paradisus-Paradoxum es el segundo opening del anime de Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. Fue cantada por MYTH & ROID. El tema musical es escuchado en todo el Tercer Arco, es decir desde el episodio 13 hasta el episodio 25, reemplazando a Redo. Está contenida en el álbum Eye's. Audio :El audio no funciona en Internet Explorer, iPad, o cualquier medio que no soporte el formato de audio .ogg Letra Rōmaji= : Now let me open the scar : Tokeatta Virus niji ni kuro o sashi tobitatsu : Akai hana no mitsu nurete kakureta noizu : Mune ni haiyoru no "umarekawaritai no deshou?" : Eien nemutteita paradaimu : Shin o kutte shinshoku shiteita : Now let me open the scar : Tokeatta Virus furete arawa ni naru honnou : Grew up in the loneliness : Kowareta Reality niji ni kuro o sashi tobitatsu : Ima sugu nukedashite shouki no meiro : Hanten shita kontorasuto e : Aoi garasu ni utsutta watashi wa : Zankoku na bishou de nodo o furuwaseru no : I'm changing to a monster : Uragiriai mo fukaku ochiteyuku purosesu : Is this my insanity? : Sono toi sae ga moumoku to yokubou no akashi : Sonomama tobidashite shitta sekai wa : Paradokusu no rakuen no you : Live it up! Live it up! Live it up! : Me o samashita : Live it up! Live it up! Live it up! : Kanjou no fureru mama ni : Now let me open the scar : Tokeatta Virus umarekawatta honnou de : Grew up in the loneliness : Mitsuketa Reality kegare o shittemo motto... : Modore wa shinai hyouhaku sareteita Paradise : Yes, this is my sanity jiyuu o daite : Niji ni kuro o sashi tobitatsu : Ima sugu nukedashite shouki no meiro : Hanten shita kontorasuto e : Tobidashite shitta sekai wa : Paradokusu no rakuen no you : Te o nobasu kinki no uzu : Kuro o sashite niji o abake |-| Kanji= : Now let me open the scar : 溶け合ったVirus　虹に黒を差し飛び立つ : 赤い花の蜜　濡れて隠れたノイズ : 胸に這い寄るの　“ウマレカワリタイノデショウ？” : 永遠　眠っていたパラダイム : 芯を喰って侵食していた : Now let me open the scar : 溶け合ったVirus　触れて　露(あら)わになる本能 : Grew up in the loneliness : 壊れたReality　虹に黒を差し飛び立つ : 今すぐ抜け出して　正気の迷路 : 反転したコントラストへ : 青い硝子に　映った私は : 残酷な微笑で　喉を震わせるの : I'm changing to a monster : 裏切り合いも　深く堕ちてゆくプロセス : Is this my insanity？ : その問いさえが　盲目と欲望の証 : そのまま飛び出して　知った世界は : パラドクスの楽園の様 : “Live it up！　Live it up！　Live it up！” : 目を醒ました : “Live it up！　Live it up！　Live it up！” : 感情の振れるままに : Now let me open the scar : 溶け合ったVirus　生まれ変わった本能で : Grew up in the loneliness : 見つけたReality　穢れを知っても　もっと… : 戻れはしない　漂白されていたParadise : Yes, this is my sanity　自由を抱いて : 虹に黒を差し飛び立つ : 今すぐ抜け出して　正気の迷路 : 反転したコントラストへ : 飛び出して　知った世界は : パラドクスの楽園の様 : 手を伸ばす　禁忌の渦 : 黒を差して　虹を暴け |-| Traducción al español= : Ahora déjame abrir la cicatriz : Vuelo mientras el virus derritiéndose oscurece el arcoíris : El néctar de las flores rojas oculta un sonido húmedo : que se arrastra por mi corazón diciendo "quieres renacer ¿verdad?" : El paradigma durmiendo eternamente : devoraba e invadía mi corazón : Ahora déjame abrir la cicatriz : Los instintos son revelados al sentir el virus derritiéndose : Crecí en la soledad : Vuelo mientras la realidad destruida oscurece el arco iris : Saliendo inmediatamente del laberinto de la cordura : voy hacia el contraste invertido : Mi ser reflejado en el cristal azul : con una sonrisa cruel me hace temblar hasta mi garganta : Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo : El traicionarnos es un proceso en el que caigo completamente : ¿Esta es mi locura? : Incluso esa pregunta es la prueba de la ceguera y el deseo : El mundo que conocía y al que salté : es como el paraíso de una paradoja : "¡Vívelo! ¡Vívelo! ¡Vívelo" : Desperté : "¡Vívelo! ¡Vívelo! ¡Vívelo" : con la agitación de mis emociones : Ahora déjame abrir la cicatriz : Con los instintos al renacer del virus derritiéndose : Crecí en la soledad : Aunque conozca la impureza de la realidad que encontré, más... : el paraíso emblanquecido no regresará : Si, esta es mi cordura, abrazando la libertad : vuelo oscureciendo el arcoíris : Saliendo inmediatamente del laberinto de la cordura : voy hacia el contraste invertido : El mundo que conocía y al que salté : es como el paraíso de una paradoja : Extiendo mi mano hacia el remolino prohibido : oscureciendo todo y revelando el arcoíris Vídeos Opening TV= center|450px |-| Canción= center|450px Navegación en:Paradisus-Paradoxum pl:Paradisus-Paradoxum Categoría:Música